Body Molecule Manipulation
|image=BodyMoleculeManipulation.png |unnamed jutsu=No |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Kakezan |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} A jutsu unique to Kakezan, this allows him to control his body's molecular structure, allowing him to rewrite it in many ways or generate new ones, allowing for many capabilities. Overview Shapeshifting This power, by using his chakra to rearrange his molecules of his body, allow him to shapeshift his body into various shapes. He commonly transforms his lower arm into a hardened blade, being able to do so with this jutsu. He bases this technique off of two principles, shape and shift. *''Shape (形態): Utilizing shape transformation with this jutsu allows him to actively shape his body into constructs. Different sizes and different shapes. It involves changing the form and movement of his molecules using his chakra, determining the size, range, and purpose of the shaping. It determines if it forms a blade, hammer, blaster of chakra, wings, extra limbs, etc, formed from his body utilizing his molecules or new ones generated from his chakra. *Shift (交代)'': Or change. This literally changes the properties of his body by changing his molecules' quality or quantity, overall their conditions. This can allow him to change his body's material makeup from regular to metal, to plant, etc. Basically, this concept lets him alter his physical form, or part of it, converting it into something else. This requires great chakra control and focus, with Kakezan's reserves. Kakezan can also decide if he wants his shapeshift to be detach from him, for him to utilize with with his body, or even remotely, as these shapeshifted parts would have his own chakra in them. By adding more molecules to the equation, he can use his chakra to formulate extra limbs, in order to perform techniques like Multiple Connected Fists, and their derivatives, or Mayfly, by making himself composed of the ground. Elasticity Coming directly from his "Shift" principle, he can make himself more elastic in nature, and as a result more versatile. Kakezan focuses his chakra to become extremely malleable and elastic, allowing him to stretch, flatten, deform, expand, and contract his whole entire body at will. This includes: limbs, torso, neck, etc. He is extremely hard to wound or hurt due to his body reflexively absorbing damage by stretching with attacks, but he can still feel pain, and his limbs can be served in this form, forcing him to use more chakra to regenerate. Regeneration By generating more molecules, he can shape them in order to regenerate and fix his wounds. If the injury is not instantly fatal, then he can defend against it. However, adding more molecules for regeneration like this requires impeccable chakra control to formulate his exact molecule coding so it can be copied. A miniscule of his chakra is needed to fix minor cuts and bruises, and appendages like fingers. Even more, about 1/15 of it is required to heal limbs, and 1/8 of it to fix slowly fatal injuries. Many have compared this regeneration rate to the rate of Healing Power. Trivia *Credits to powerlisting for the image, and though I made up the idea on my own, it helped me make the power more reasonable. I used some of the text from there, so credit to those authors for indirectly helping me in writing this jutsu's powers.